Turning Pages
by KitKat1220
Summary: Gilbert finally decided to make his move on her. "Hey, Lizzie." "Yes, Gil?" "Let's play a game." "Hm..what kinda game?" "To test how far you'll let a guy go with you in love." Gakuen AU! May continue, depends if you guys like it. Human names used.


**Turning Pages**

**A/N: Hello~ Sorry, I haven't really updated my Tsundere Status story..Kinda have writer's block..don't brick me.. .D. ' This is probably a two/three shot, depends on everyone's reaction to it, kay?**

**Pairing: PruHun, **

**WARNING: M-Rated, Gakuen (high school) Hetalia, AU. **

**HUMAN NAMES USED. YEAH. **

**RESPECT IT. D:**

**~x.X.x.~**

Gilbert was quiet as he watched Eliza with a camera in her overexcited hands, happily take photos of Alfred and Arthur eating each other's faces- I mean, kissing each other intensely. He was patient, though, and allowed her to finish, since she loved photography, or perhaps it was her excuse to capture proof of "Yaoi".

To be completely honest, the Prussian wasn't exactly sure what he was _doing _there at the moment. He just wanted an excuse to see her, maybe…maybe tell her how he had felt about her for so very long. Sure, he had felt a strange feeling bubbling through his chest earlier that day as he nervously dialed the crazy Hungarian's phone number to invite her to the library to "study", and was surprised to hear her cheerfully agreeing to meet him there since apparently "Yaoi" was there at the moment. But the thing was…he wasn't sure why he had done it. The sudden urge to see this girl of his had grown far too strong to hold inside of him any longer. Then he simply walked out of his dorm to their meeting place, as Eliza did the same.

At the moment, both seventeen-year olds had books in their hands, but only the boy was flipping through his book as the girl sitting beside him continued feverishly clicking her camera. They sat on a small grassy hill just outside of the door of the library while other students went on with their business around them.

Both were still adorned in their school uniforms, as the rules at the school had a strict dress code: Eliza was in her skirt jumper with a white shirt and black tie, topped off with brown shoes. Gilbert, on the other hand, had dark blue plaid pants, a sweater vest, and a white shirt with a black tie.

Gilbert looked at Eliza from a sideway glance, taking note of her hair: down, and wavy, as usual. She hadn't done anything to prepare seeing him, and he liked that about her: she never tried, and never had to.. Her famous faintly pink flower was tucked into the strands of it as well. Her lips were curved into the beginnings of a perverted smirk. All in all, she looked really cute to the Albino at the moment. Gilbert's mind raced, realizing the perfect opportunity.

"Hey, Lizzie." He started with her familiar childhood nickname.

The girl sighed and looked at him. "Yes, Gil?"

"Let's play a game."

"Hmm." Eliza put her book and camera down with a quiet 'thud~!'. "What kinda game?"

"The game to test how far you'll let a person go in romance."

Gilbert beamed as Eliza turned to stare at him suspiciously, her full attention finally on him, and him only. "A challenge, I see." She grinned back wickedly. "Go on then."

"Just tell me to stop when my awesomeness is far too much for you."

"Whatever, there's no way I'm caving—Agh!" She was silenced when he automatically _jumped_ at her, grabbing her palms in his, and as he pressed her hands against his chest together with his own hands, straddled her with ease, thus pinning her down onto the grass.

Eilza felt a wave of blush bloom on both her puffy cheeks. "Y-You caught me off guard, that's all."

He smiled down at her, his red pupils narrowing. "Whatever you wanna say, Lizzie. Gilbert then leaned down and gave her a firm, sweet kiss on the lips, not caring they were in front of the damn library on a small grassy hill.

The Hungarian's instincts kicked in, as she too, had been waiting forever for the Prussian to make a move on her, as she kissed back as if for her life, darting her tongue in.

And thus the fight of dominance began between the two teenager's tongues. Gilbert was caught off guard when Eliza ran one finger down his chest, making his skin tingle, and let out a gasp, giving in to the girl's will. She smirked into the kiss, knowing she had one the small battle at the moment. Just when she was about to explore through his cavern with her wet muscle, Gilbert pulled back, allowing a thin trail of spit to travel in between them. He smacked his lips, allowing himself to lick it all up, than grinned down cockily at Eliza.

"Not bad." He complimented hoarsely. Eliza herself was panting, and still blushing.

"I thought you'd never make a move, y'know?" Eliza admitted huskily, squeezing his strong chest a bit.

"Pfft. I kept you waiting long enough, haven't I?" Gilbert whispered, hugging her around the waist.

"Hell yes you have." She made him gasp again when she started planting small kisses all over his neck.

_DO SOMETHING, YOU WUSS! _Gilbert screamed mentally. _DON'T LET HER DOMINATE YOU!_

He felt the bulge in his pants grow tighter, harder, simply from the girl's teasing actions.

"I thought you're the one who challenged me." Eliza whispered against the subtle skin of his neck.

"The awesome me hasn't even started, Lizz." He muttered, and released part of waist, putting his hand firmly onto one of her breasts, and started squeezing it…groping it.

Shocked by the sudden sensation of his palm, Eliza's blush grew and she let out a small, barely-audible moan.

He grinned sadistically at her in response, ignoring the tightness of his groin growing. "Like I said, I'm just getting started."

Ignoring his voice, Eliza squirmed a bit under his touch as he kept kneading her breast, moaning more. "I-It's on!" She hissed, and quickly darted one hand to his lower regions of his pants, keeping the other on his strong, hard, chest, and poked the tip of his member through the cloth.

The Prussian finally started to blush and clench his teeth to avoid letting out a gasp of pleasure. She smiled, satisfied with his reaction.

"Here. As long as you squeeze my chest…" She started. "I'll squeeze you down there…okay?" As promised, she skillfully wrapped her hand around the cloth around his member, running her hand up and down it, and slowly running her fingers over the tip of it.

He buried his face into her shoulder blade, letting out a small, muffled moan, yet kept on squishing her chest, switching to the other untouched breast, signaling the fact he wanted more of her.

Both started to wish that the clothing covering the skin could be removed so they could touch each other more, not just the cloth around it.

"..L-Liz." He stuttered out, as he lifted his face to look her in the eye.

"Hm?" She continued squishing him, enjoying how hard he was getting.

"I'm gonna have you begging for mercy." He promised sincerely.

Gilbert started kissing down Eliza's neck, poking at the collar of her shirt, and started folding it down for better access to her skin. He made sure to slowly suck and bite, leaving small markings over her.

"D-Dammit, don't make the marks too big, Gilbert!" She whimpered, squeezing harder. He grunted in response, and kept on groping her breast and leaving hickeys on the skin.

Feeling bold, the Prussian let go of the huge, soft breast, and reached up to the buttons of her shirt, starting to undo them.

Remembering her previous words, Eliza let go of Gilbert's member, bringing her other hand back to his chest. "Gilbert." She whispered into his ear.

"Whaddaya want now, woman?" He growled against her neck, making her shiver in pleasure.

"We can't do this out here...there are people around." She whispered hoarsely.

Realizing he was correct, Gilbert pulled back and stopped touching her. "You're right. We have to move. I'm not done playing with you yet, though." He rolled off of her, as she sat up, hurriedly gathering up her book and camera, as he picked up his book.

Then, the Prussian scooped her up in his arms, bridal style, and started walking to his dorm.

"There's no one IN your room…right?" Eliza asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yep they're all in class right now." He assured her.

She simply nodded, and wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping her things in her lap, and burying her face in his neck.

_How far will we go..?_ Both high schoolers wondered.

**~x.X.x.~**

**A/N: Tell me if I should continue this~ Review!**

**EDIT: I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE AGE. I CHANGED IT TO 17 YEAR OLDS.**

**You guys are right. Middle school is way too young.**


End file.
